<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐔𝐬𝐞𝐝 by Nsfwcb1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301528">𝐔𝐬𝐞𝐝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwcb1/pseuds/Nsfwcb1'>Nsfwcb1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Barebacking, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Boyfriends, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cheating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feminization, Fluff, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Painful Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Secret Marriage, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwcb1/pseuds/Nsfwcb1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello and welcome to the beginning of this Chanbaek Fanfiction.<br/>Behold the emotional roller coaster, I hope it’s going to be an enjoyable ride, nonetheless 💓✊🏻</p>
        </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Baekhyun, hates blood</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Baekhyun, hates crying</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Baekhyun, hates pain</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Chanyeol gives him <span class="u">pain</span>, lets him <span class="u">cry</span> and makes him <span class="u">bleed</span></span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">But Baekhyun still loves him. Is that wrong?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <strike> <span class="s2">Yes It is.</span> </strike> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p>
  <em>"you can doubt anything </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and everything but never this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you that's not a lie"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Main Characters</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Name 𝙱𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 </em><br/>
<em>Age: 𝟸𝟶 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚕𝚍 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>General info:</em><br/>
<em>-𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙲𝙴𝙾 𝚘𝚏 𝙱𝚢𝚞𝚗’𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚢. </em><br/>
<em>-𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕’𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>⍖</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Name 𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕</em><br/>
<em>Age: 𝟸𝟿 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚕𝚍</em>
</p><p><em>General info:<br/>
</em> <em>-𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙱𝚢𝚞𝚗’𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚢. </em><br/>
<em>-𝙷𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝟹 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚍𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛.</em><br/>
<em>-𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗’𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍.</em></p><p>
  <strong>⍖</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Other characters are going to be introduced later)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello and welcome to the beginning of this Chanbaek Fanfiction.<br/>Behold the emotional roller coaster, I hope it’s going to be an enjoyable ride, nonetheless 💓✊🏻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Hello?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, baby"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Chanie, hey!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wanna go on a date today?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I would love to!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay then get ready I'll be there at 5" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm~”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too" </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It's 4:56 PM, Baekhyun is ready and just waiting for his boyfriend to pick him up. He lives alone in his apartment. After becoming 18 and meeting Chanyeol he decided that he needed a place to himself so he moved out.</p><p>Baekhyun ran to the door as soon as he heard the bell ringing, he looked through the peephole and saw Chanyeol standing there. Instantly, He unlocked the door, flung it open, and jumped at his boyfriend hugging him.</p><p><em>"Hey, baby" </em>Chanyeol’s deep voice rang in his ears as he hugged him back.</p><p><em>"I missed you"</em> Baekhyun whined, wrapping his arms tightly around the older’s neck, earning a breathy chuckle from the taller man.</p><p><em>"Oh come on, I was gone for two days only"</em> Chanyeol said, and pulled away slightly to have a clearer look at the smaller’s face.</p><p>They stared at each other’s eyes for a moment. Chanyeol had his arms around Baekhyun’s slim waist while the younger wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, making the taller man bend slightly so he can reach him. </p><p>Chanyeol leaned down further to capture Baekhyun’s lips in a soft loving kiss, their lips moved against each other’s as if they were made to do so. He nibbled on the smaller’s bottom lip, asking for entrance which the other gladly accepted, opening up a little to allow Chanyeol’s tongue to enter his mouth instantly, reaching every spot he could reach with it.<br/>
Slowly their kiss started to get more heated and Baekhyun whimpered when their tongues started battling for dominance, but he had to stop when he felt Chanyeol’s large hands groping his ass.</p><p><em>"We better stop here, we have a date to go to?!"</em> Baekhyun breathlessly said once he used both his hands to put them on Chanyeol’s firm chest and gently pushed him away.</p><p><em>"Sure, but we'll continue this later, babe"</em> Chanyeol said, pecking the younger’s lips one last time before they went on their date.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ahhh" </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun winced when he was pushed rather harshly to the wall as soon as they walked into his room. With Chanyeol holding him by his neck, kissing and sucking on his skin, that will surely leave some marks and love bites for everyone to see tomorrow.</p><p>Chanyeol was rough when it comes to sex, he was harsh but Baekhyun likes it, he loves how the pain gives him pleasure. He loves to be strangled till he can't breathe, or spanked till his buttcheeks turns into a dark shade of pink, he loves how he becomes so hopeless when Chanyeol dominates him, and he can't stop it even when he knows that he'll regret it the next morning when he wakes up and can’t find Chanyeol by his side.</p><p>Chanyeol pulled away slightly to look at Baekhyun, he saw how his hair was a mess, how his lips were pink and swelling, his shirt teasingly showing his collarbones that were marked now, and he loves it. He loves how he can do this to Baekhyun, he loves how wrecked Baekhyun can get when they have barely even started. His wife can't do this. Fuck- she never even seemed affected when he touches her.</p><p><em>"Baby, you look so beautiful"</em> Chanyeol whispered as he leaned closer to his ears licking Baekhyun’s earlobe, earning a whimper from the smaller.</p><p><em>"I'm thinking of having so much fun tonight. What do you think, baby?”</em> Chanyeol’s hands were eagerly running all over Baekhyun’s body.</p><p><em>“We don't want to just wreck you open now do we?"</em> Chanyeol gravely whispered, and Baekhyun just nodded, he wasn't confident with his voice right now.</p><p>But the older didn't like the response he got so his hand slid down Baekhyun’s body to his clothed cock and gave it a small squeeze making the younger gasp out loud.</p><p><em>"What do you think, Baekhyun?"</em> Chanyeol sternly asked again, massaging Baekhyun’s leaking cock teasingly.</p><p><em>"Y-Yes Chanie, please”</em> Baekhyun whimpered, holding onto the older’s biceps.</p><p><em>"What did you just say?"</em> Chanyeol retracted every skin-ship and looked at Baekhyun with a raised eyebrow.</p><p><em>"Yes, D-Daddy"</em> Baekhyun stuttered, looking down and not daring to meet Chanyeol’s gaze.</p><p><em>"Good boy"</em> Chanyeol smirked.</p><p>Completely backing off and walking away from Baekhyun, leaving him breathless against the wall. He walked toward the couch on the other side of Baekhyun’s room and settled down, cockily leaning back and draping one arm over the back of the couch.</p><p><em>"Now strip, baby"</em> </p><p>He commanded, and Baekhyun quickly obeyed, rushing to stand in front of Chanyeol before he started stripping. Taking his shirt off first. Chanyeol ran his hands over Baekhyun’s upper body, feeling very blessed that no one else but him, can see how beautiful the smaller’s body-lines were. </p><p>
  <em>"Turn around and take your pants off" </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun almost immediately turned around, fighting the urge to squeal out loud in embarrassment. Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s butt, massaging the soft flesh and kneading it. Whimpering, the younger pulled his pants down along with his briefs, and Chanyeol’s mouth watered at the sight. He placed a hand on the bottom of Baekhyun’s back, pushing gently.</p><p>
  <em>“Bend over, doll. Let me properly see what’s mine” </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun let out a soft moan at his boyfriend’s low tone but did as he was told, bending over slightly, giving Chanyeol a better look at his pussy. The older’s fingers softly caressed his butt, teasingly close to his clenching rim. </p><p>
  <em>“Fuck- you look so delicious, baby” </em>
</p><p>No matter how many times he fucks Baekhyun, the younger is always as tight right the next day.</p><p><em>"Go sit on the bed and spread your legs for me"</em> Chanyeol ordered again.</p><p>And Baekhyun being the good boy he is made his way to the bed without arguing, and crawled over to the middle of his king-sized bed, looking so tiny sitting there. He leaned on the headboard and timidly spread his legs wide open. Chanyeol walked over and stood by the bed right in front of Baekhyun.</p><p><em>"Suck three fingers"</em> Chanyeol commanded, both hands in his pockets and an obvious bulge in his pants.</p><p>Baekhyun brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, still too shy to meet Chanyeol’s gaze.</p><p><em>"Look at me while you're doing it"</em> Chanyeol ordered again, And Baekhyun of course... Obeyed.</p><p><em>"Now, prep that pussy if you want to take my cock"</em> Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun’s eyes widened, a blush creeping to the apple of his cheeks.</p><p>His hand moved to his rim, it clinched at his touch. And he slowly slid in one finger, a whimper leaving his mouth, his eyes shut closed instantly. Chanyeol had an unreadable look on his face, his eyes filled with passion and lust, as Baekhyun slid the second and third fingers in, he watched how the tight ring of muscles sucked the slender fingers in.</p><p>
  <em>"Ngghh Daddy!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That’s right baby, daddy is gonna stretch that pussy so good for you" </em>
</p><p>Chanyeol’s voice sounded deeper than ever. Baekhyun reached his itching cock with his other hand, jerking himself with the same pace of his fingers inside his hole.</p><p><em>"D-Daddy I'm gonna cum"</em> Baekhyun moaned as he felt his orgasm nearing.</p><p>With his eyes closed, he didn't see Chanyeol moving to the side of the bed until his fingers were pulled out of his hole by a hand wrapped around his wrist, making him whimper at the sudden emptiness. He opened his eyes and watched as Chanyeol brought the younger’s hand up to his mouth and sucked the fingers that Baekhyun fucked himself with.</p><p><em>"You taste so sweet baby"</em> Chanyeol hummed in approval. Eyes holding the desire of the whole world as he gazed down at the smaller. Baekhyun could only bite his lower lips, shyly smiling as he let out a whine.</p><p><em>"Now now, you're being really bad, huh?" </em>Chanyeol said, a smirk taking over his face when Baekhyun’s head shot up looking at him with fear in his eyes.</p><p><em>"W-Why, Daddy?"</em> Baekhyun asked innocently if not the position he was in.</p><p><em>"I never allowed you to touch this lil cock of yours, did I?"</em> Chanyeol asked, voice laced with dominance.</p><p>He removed Baekhyun’s other hand that was stroking his cock, and got a hold of it himself, teasingly palming over the tip, making him squirm in his place, clutching onto Chanyeol’s muscular arm, trying so hard to not push his hands away.</p><p><em>"D-Daddy nghhh please- I’m sorry"</em> Baekhyun whined.</p><p><em>"Sorry?"</em> Chanyeol repeated, raising an eyebrow and Baekhyun nodded furiously fast.</p><p><em>“Then suck my dick and I might forgive you"</em> Chanyeol said, straightening up.</p><p><em>"Yes, daddy"</em> Baekhyun said, voice low as he crawled to the edge of the bed, reaching for the older’s pants and pulling them down.</p><p>He took Chanyeol’s cock out and his eyes widened slightly, Chanyeol’smonster cock never failed to scare him and excite him all at the same time.<span class="u"></span></p><p>
  <em>“You like what you see, beautiful?”</em>
</p><p>Baekhyun glanced up at him before nodding shyly, licking his lower lip in the process.</p><p><em>"It would look even better with your pretty lips wrapped around it"</em> Chanyeol smirked making Baekhyun feel goosebumps all over his body.</p><p><em>"Go ahead babe, do your thing"</em> Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun quickly got a hold of his cock and started jerking it slowly.</p><p>He gave the head small kittenish licks before wrapping his lips around the tip, tasting the pre-cum oozing from it. He went down on it, taking the whole shaft in his mouth like a pro, making Chanyeol growl at the sudden warmness that engulfed his cock. Baekhyun sucked what he can reach with his mouth and used his hand to cover what he couldn't.</p><p><em>"Oh fuck, baby you're so good at this”</em> Chanyeol groaned. It was true, Baekhyun is so good at this Chanyeol had never tried this with anyone else except for Baekhyun and his wife. And Baekhyun is way better than his wife could ever be.</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck yes baby, take all of it"</em>
</p><p>Chanyeol tugged on Baekhyun’s hair harshly, forcing Baekhyun to deepthroat him, the younger gagged slightly and looked up at Chanyeol with his teary eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"Ah shit, I'm close"</em>
</p><p>A few more groans and moans from the older before he shot his load in Baekhyun’s mouth, emptying all of it down the younger’s throat.</p><p>
  <em>"Swallow it"</em>
</p><p><em>"Good boy, now on all fours show daddy how well did you stretch yourself?"</em> Chanyeol said, removing his shirt since it started to get hot and sweaty, while Baekhyun got on all fours facing the headboard and displaying his hole for the older’s hungry eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck- baby, Did you even stretch yourself?" </em>
</p><p>The older groaned and without any warnings, pushed a finger into Baekhyun. The smaller jolted forward with a tiny gasp that left the back of his sore throat.</p><p><em>"Damn you're still tight"</em> Chanyeol was speaking very casually with his deep low voice, while Baekhyun kept on whimpering as he rammed his hole with his long and thick fingers.</p><p>
  <em>"D-Daddy- Please..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, baby?" </em>
</p><p>Chanyeol loved making Baekhyun beg to be fucked, and that was the only thing holding him back right now, no matter how much he wanted to shove himself deep inside the younger’s pussy and fuck the soul out of him, he still wanted to hear him beg first to satisfy his sadistic side.</p><p><em>"Please stop"</em> Baekhyun whimpered.</p><p>
  <em>"Why is that?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I want y-your... Nghh" </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun moaned once he a hard spank landed on his ass, his body tensing from the sudden harsh impact before it relaxed again and his back arched beautifully.</p><p>
  <em>"Faster baby, We don’t have the whole night"</em>
</p><p>Baekhyun should’ve thought about those words, he should’ve listened carefully and overthought them. <em>“why can’t they have the whole night?”</em> but being in his state of arousal and want, he, unfortunately, didn’t.</p><p>
  <em>"Please-" </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun breathed out, and another spank was landed on his ass, making his eyes tear from so much pain and pleasure at the same time.</p><p><em>"Hmm?"</em> Chanyeol hummed, teasingly.</p><p>
  <em>"P-Please fuck me, daddy!!" </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun managed to say it all in a gasp as Chanyeol’s roaming fingers hit a very special spot deep inside him. To his misery, Chanyeol pulled his fingers out instantly. Baekhyun heard some shuffling behind him, a bottle’s cap being forced open, he assumed it was the lube, and the squelching voice of Chanyeol stroking his large cock confirmed his thoughts.</p><p>A loud squeaky voice left Baekhyun’s mouth when he was suddenly flipped over, laying on his back with his legs held up the older’s shoulders and the tip of his wet cock lined with Baekhyun’s hole.</p><p>
  <em>"Ready, baby?" </em>
</p><p>To anyone, Chanyeol would be gentle for asking but Baekhyun knew better than that. Chanyeol was just warning him, he would shove his dick in no matter what Baekhyun’s response was. But still, Baekhyun nodded eagerly, loving how he can give Chanyeol what he desires.</p><p><em>"Yes, p-please"</em> He breathed out.</p><p>And that’s all it took to make Chanyeol slam his cock balls-deep inside him, not waiting for him to even adjust to the size or the new burning sensation of his ripped rim of muscles. Baekhyun screamed out loud this time.</p><p>
  <em>"D-Daddy it h-hurts"</em>
</p><p>The younger was trembling, his thighs were shaking. A stream of tears wetting his cheeks as he bit his lips painfully hard to quiet his cries down. But it all went into deaf ears, Chanyeol kept ramming fast and hard into the abused hole, not giving the slightest fuck that Baekhyun was hurting.</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck, baby you're so tight”</em>
</p><p>Chanyeol’s low grunts showed how lost in pleasure he was. He leaned down to place sloppy kisses on Baekhyun’s lips, and normally that would make the younger feel better, but this time it didn't help Baekhyun to calm down at all. He felt as if he was torn apart. He felt so much pain that he couldn't even find pleasure in all this, but after all, this was Chanyeol, he feels a little safer because he trusts Chanyeol, and he knows that Chanyeol won't hurt him.</p><p>Right?</p><p>A high-pitched scream that was probably heard by the whole building left Baekhyun’s throat when he felt something else entering his hole, stretching him even more.</p><p><em>"Nghh N-No...No- Please No more! Daddy!!!!"</em> </p><p>He was wailing at this point, begging Chanyeol to stop but that was all for nothing. The older pushed the dildo in even further, before matching the pace of his thrusts. He loved the sight of Baekhyun’s normally tight pussy, being stretched this wide, sucking in both his dick and the dildo like the good cock slut he was.</p><p>Chanyeol looked up as he kept on thrusting in the poor boy. He saw how much of a mess Baekhyun was, his hair sprawled everywhere and his sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead, his flushed cheeks wet with his tears, his hands tightly clutching on the sheets as if his life depends on it, and his pink swelling lips apart letting his moans and screams out.</p><p><em>"Fuck you look so hot”</em> Chanyeol groaned, oblivious to how much pain the smaller was going through.</p><p><em>"D-Daddy p-please take it out, Please!!"</em> </p><p>Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun’s pussy taking both shafts in, and saw some blood against the tight rim, staining his cock and the dildo. A low growl roared in his chest. He can't deny how much of a turn-on this was, it made him cum almost instantly with a deep thrust and a very pleased groan.</p><p><em>"fuck!!"</em> He threw his head back, holding Baekhyun by his waist to keep him in place as he emptied his balls deep inside him.</p><p>Baekhyun came without even realizing it, he was in so much pain to even know what's going on anymore. Chanyeol removed the dildo and his cock from Baekhyun’s ruined pussy and watched as his cum mixed with Baekhyun’s blood and dropped to the mattress underneath the trembling boy.</p><p><em>"Ugh, baby"</em> Chanyeol let out a satisfied sigh and hovered over Baekhyun to kiss him sweetly, this time Baekhyun responded to the kiss.</p><p>
  <em>"Daddy, It hurts!" </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun let out a few sniffles between their kisses and Chanyeol had to pull away slightly to look at him. He brushed the tears away using his thumb before he leaned down again and kissed his forehead this time.</p><p><em>"I'm sorry baby, I went a little too hard on you, didn’t I? You can rest now. I'll clean you up, okay?"</em> Chanyeol soothingly caressed his cheeks, his voice calm and the heaviness of it was relaxing. </p><p>Baekhyun nodded, too tired to argue any further.</p><p>
  <em>"Goodnight, daddy” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Goodnight, baby” </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was 4 in the early morning when Baekhyun stirred up. With his eyes still closed, he stretched his hand out, looking for the warm figure that was supposed to be right next to him. Even when he knows that Chanyeol won't be there, Baekhyun still wished this time was different. His eyes fluttered open when he accepted the reality.</p><p>He slowly tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through his lower back and it made him lay down again and let out a painful cry. Staying in his place for a few moments before taking a deep breath and trying to sit up again. A few times later he managed to handle the pain and he got up and limped his way out of his bedroom.</p><p><em>"C-Chanyeol?"</em> He called, voice laced with nothing but hope.</p><p>No answer.</p><p><em>"Chanyeol? Are you here?"</em> He tried again, the pain of facing the hurtful reality creeping to his chest.</p><p>But he knew that no one is here, Chanyeol was gone, yet again. It’s always like this, they'll go on a date like a really romantic and a sweet couple, then come home and have lots of sex like there's no tomorrow, and in the next morning, Chanyeol will be long gone. He was never there to help Baekhyun through his pain, even after their first time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Flash Back]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Chanyeol, where are you? I woke up and couldn’t find you!" </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun called his boyfriend the morning after their first night together.</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry baby, I had work so I left early, I have a meeting right now, I’ll talk to you later, bye!"</em>
</p><p><em>"B-But you weren't there since 2 am?"</em> Baekhyun spoke to the ended call, tears already running down his cheeks.</p><p>He spent the whole day crying from the pain and from the fact that Chanyeol lied to him. He was new to the feeling, he was only 18 years old, having sex for the first time in his life, yet Chanyeol wasn't there for him to help him endure the pain, to tell him that it's going to be okay, to bring him food, give him massages and kisses to ease the pain.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[End of Flashbacks]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun went back to his room and settled on his bed, pulling his legs up and hugging them to his chest, his tears were threatening to fall but he didn't want to cry.</p><p>He had always felt that Chanyeol was suspicious.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Chanyeol never stays over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Chanyeol never lets him touch his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Chanyeol always walks away to answer phone calls.</span>
</p><p><span class="u">Chanyeol wears an engagement ring sometimes but hides it later</span> (he doesn’t realize that Baekhyun already saw it)</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun quickly brushed his thoughts and his tears away, but as soon as he did, his vision got clearer and he noticed the blood spot on his mattress. He froze.</p><p>Baekhyun hates <em>blood.</em></p><p>Baekhyun hates <em>crying.</em></p><p>Baekhyun hates <em>pain.</em></p><p>Chanyeol gives him <em>pain</em>, lets him <em>cry</em>, and makes him <em>bleed</em>.</p><p>But Baekhyun still <em>loves</em> him, is that wrong?</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Yes, It is.</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was a normal Saturday night, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were cuddling and watching a random movie. After having 3 rounds of sex this afternoon Baekhyun was feeling extremely exhausted so they decided to stay home for today. Chanyeol was so into the movie, laughing and shouting with them while Baekhyun was in deep thoughts.</p><p><em>'Today Baekhyun, Do it today or you'll never get the courage to do it ever again…’</em> Baekhyun kept repeating to himself.</p><p>The younger waited till the movie finished to reach for the remote control and turn the tv off.</p><p><em>"Why baby? I was waiting for the next movie!"</em> Chanyeol said turning to look at Baekhyun.</p><p><em>"Chanyeol"</em> Baekhyun called to stop the older from complaining. </p><p><em>"Hmm? Yes, baby?"</em> Chanyeol answered.</p><p>Baekhyun looked down at Chanyeol’s hand and hesitatingly reached for it, holding it and playing with the ring that the older was currently wearing.</p><p><em>"Chanyeol, what is this?" </em>Baekhyun asked, feeling Chanyeol tense right next to him.</p><p><em>"I-It's a fake marriage ring, so ladies won't follow me around, you know"</em> Chanyeol faked a laugh.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, really? Okay-"</em>
</p><p>Baekhyun wasn't convinced, not even one bit. But he had to believe Chanyeol. He loves Chanyeol, so much that he doesn’t want to think of ever losing him, even if Chanyeol was cheating on him, he’ll act dumb until he sees it with his own eyes.</p><p><em>"Baby, what's wrong?"</em> Chanyeol asked, pulling his hand away from Baekhyun’s grasp and side hugging him instead.</p><p><em>"I-I it's just tha-"</em> Baekhyun was cut short by Chanyeol’s phone ringing.</p><p><em>"Oh, excuse me, baby, I have to answer this one"</em> Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun away rather rudely and got up, walking away and leaving Baekhyun on the edge of crying right there on the couch.</p><p>If you love someone, you can't just push them aside, especially not while they're talking, and why did he even do it? To answer a phone call? Is that phone call more important than Baekhyun?</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry baby, It was work I have to leave now, I'll call you later though" </em>
</p><p>Chanyeol said once he joined him in the living room again. He immediately went to wear his coat, before walking to Baekhyun and placing a peck on the younger’s lips, not noticing the weird change of his behavior. And just like that, he left Baekhyun’s apartment. Leaving Baekhyun sitting there, in a daze. He felt speechless, confused, and hurt. Chanyeol is totally hiding something and he will figure it out, he has been ignoring it for the past two years but not anymore.</p><p>Just because work would never call you at 1 am.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chanyeol came home after he got a call from his wife saying that his daughter was crying and looking for him. And indeed, as soon as he walked through the front door he could hear his daughter's loud cries from upstairs, which made him hurry up to his daughter’s room. He walked in and was met with the familiar baby blue and pink colors of his daughter’s room.</p><p><em>"Baby, I'm home!"</em> He called and as if he pressed the switch off, the crying instantly stopped and a small figure came running to hug his legs, small fists clutching on his pants.</p><p><em>"Daddy, up!! up!!"</em> Yerin raised her arms, making grabby hands, gesturing for him to carry her.</p><p><em>"Princess, why were you crying, hmm?"</em> He asked as he carried his daughter and walked them to her bed.</p><p><em>"M-Mama won't let Yelin play wid Keke. Mama took Keke flom Yelin"</em> Yerin sniffled, remembering how her mother took her favorite stuffed toy away. </p><p><em>"Oh, but baby it's your bedtime now. You can play with Keke tomorrow, Hmm?"</em> Chanyeol tried to comfort his daughter, laying her on the bed and covering her with the thick blanket.</p><p><em>"Daddy, Keke sleep wed Yelin!!?"</em> She asked cutely tilting her head to the side and the father chuckled.</p><p><em>"Sure baby, I'll go bring Keke but you have to promise me that you'll sleep?!"</em> Chanyeol tried to make a deal with her.</p><p><em>"Pinky plomise~~"</em> she happily agreed.</p><p>Chanyeol ruffled his daughter's hair sweetly before walking out the room and going to his and his wife's room. He knocked on the door but walked in before getting any permission. Without a word being shared he walked in and took his daughter’s toy, taking some comfy clothes from his closet before he walked out again, completely ignoring the woman sitting on the bed reading some magazines. He went back to his daughter's room.</p><p><em>"Here you go, princess"</em> He laid the stuffed toy right next to her.</p><p><em>"Yaaaay keke!!!! Tank you, daddy~"</em> she hugged it, pulling it closer to her tiny body before looking up at her father.</p><p><em>"Daddy sleep wed Yelin?"</em> She asked.</p><p><em>"Yes baby, daddy will change and come sleep with Yerin, you go to sleep first, hmm? Goodnight, my princess"</em> he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.</p><p><em>"Goodnight daddy~"</em> she sing-songed, before cuddling her toy and closing her eyes.</p><p>Chanyeol only left her side to go change his clothes. When he came back Yerin was already sleeping and soft snores were heard in the quiet room. Chanyeol walked toward the bed after turning the lights off. He laid beside his daughter, and pulled her to his chest, hugging her small frame protectively, before joining her into dreamland. Again, he fell asleep in his daughter's room just like he used to for the past three months.</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>That was when he first realized his feelings for Baekhyun.</em>
  </strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, and welcome to my new fic.<br/>This is obviously going to be an emotional roller coaster so I hope y’all are buckled up and ready 👀🙏🏻<br/>Please don’t forget to leave your comments and thoughts, I’d like to hear how you feel throughout this journey!</p><p>Until next time, take care my lovely, people 💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>